Evanescence
by Yami Joey
Summary: (Ring x YGO Crossover) Samara's making Joey suffer and she'll never stop.


****

Title: _Ring of Death_

****

Genre: _Horror_

****

Rating: _PG-13_

****

Summary: _Samara's making Joey suffer._

****

A/N: _This is **not **the sequel to "The Ring". (The sequel will be called "Everyone Will Suffer".) This is just another Ring/YGO Crossover. It has nothing to do with "The Ring" or "Everyone Will Suffer", but it does contain 'spoilers' for the stories. _

****

Disclaimer: _I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the Ring. _

****

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

__

Other Stuff

~++~Scene Change~++~

Story Beginning/End - ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 1: Thoughts On a Vengeful Ghost

****

Quote of the Chapter:

__

"Everyone Will Suffer…" -**Samara Morgan, **The Ring.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Joey's POV~

The whispers. 

The things she'll show you. 

She'll never stop.

She either can't stop or she doesn't want to stop. I've learned that she'll never leave me alone. I know she won't. Sometimes I want to kill myself, to get rid of the horrors. I hate her. She killed all those people. And I survived. Why did I survive? Because I made a copy of the cursed tape. That's how it all started. By a measly blank tape with horrible images. Why did I watch it? Because I was being me, helping my best friend find out how his cousin died. 

Damn Yugi.

Why does he have to be like that? Always helping people. Why couldn't he just accepted Asitana's death just as it is? Instead we're forced to live out this nightmare.

When will it stop?

Will it ever stop?

She never sleeps.

Not even in death.

The suffering she had to endure. 

At first I felt sorry for her. But now I know… 

She'll never stop. 

She doesn't want to stop.

She wants everyone to suffer.

Why?

No one knows for sure. 

She was really young. When her father blamed her for everything. Her mother killing her. Being sent to the insane asylum. Poor girl… Everyone blaming her for the death of the horses. 

And the only person she ever loved was the one who killed her. 

Her own mother pushed her down into a well. She survived seven days in the well.

She had tried to get out. But in the process, she had ripped her fingernails off.

On the seventh day, as she slowly sank into darkness, she saw the light seeking through the well top. The infamous circle of death. The Ring.

Did I have to help Yugi? 

What will happen if I didn't? Will I live a normal life? Will all these horrors be out of existence?

Her parents killed themselves because of her. 

Anna. She was seeing things. Horrible things. And she only saw them when she was around with Samara. 

Richard. When Malik visited him. Richard knew. Malik coming to see him proves that. That she'll never stop. 

Richard was right. The whispers.

I can hear them faintly. Telling me to do things I don't want to do. 

I try not to listen. But my curiosity got the best of me.

The whispers are faint. And I want to know what she's saying. 

__

Make them suffer…

No. I don't want to. 

__

Kill them…

I just want it all to stop. 

Will killing myself make it stop? That seems to be the only answer…

But I don't want to die. Not right now, anyway. I have to live on…

But how can I? 

She's making me do what she wants me to do.

She's making me suffer. 

Why couldn't she just have a normal life? 

__

Sometimes children yell or cry or draw pictures…

Those words echoed in my mind. 

__

She just wanted to be heard…

That's all she ever wanted. People blamed her because of her "ability". Actually, I'm not sure if that's even the right word.

__

All I ever wanted was you…

Why did Anna killed her only child when that's all she ever wanted? She had tried for years to conceive a child. Some people on Moesko Island said that Richard and Anna "messed with nature". I'm not sure what that meant, and I'm still not sure today.

__

What is it that keeps you awake at night? You must sleep sometime. Do you dream about something?

She doesn't sleep. She never did and she never will. 

__

I don't… make them. I see them… and then… they just… are.

Those pictures. No one knows how they were made. Except Samara, who was the creator of the images. But no one believed her. She tried to explain them. 

__

I love my mommy…

It was true. Samara did love her mother. Anna was the only one who loved her. 

__

You don't want to hurt anyone.

But I do. And I'm sorry. It won't stop.

Of course she wanted to hurt everyone. But she was really young that she didn't know from good and bad. And no one knows if she had tried to stop or she didn't want to stop. 

__

She never sleeps…

No. She doesn't. Not when she was alive or when she's dead. She'll never sleep…

__

How long could you survive down there in a well?

Seven days…

I guess that's why the viewers of the tape only have seven days to live. Samara wants everyone to suffer in seven days.

__

Release me…

She didn't want all that. I'm not sure what she meant by "release me". Was it because she just wanted to go home? Or was it because she wanted to torture the world?

__

When you start to play it, it's like someone's nightmare. And then this woman comes on, smiling at you, right? Seeing you through the screen. Then when it's over, you phone rings. Someone knows you've watched it. And what they say is, "You will die in seven days". 

It all started as just an urban legend. Then when Yugi's cousin died mysteriously, Yugi was determined to find out why. The search ended up at Shelter Mountain Inn. Then we watched it… The rumours were true. It was horrifying. And when it was over, the phone rang. 

__

I saw her face…

When Samara kills someone, their faces are like they've rotted in water. Their expressions are of the purest horror. 

__

She lives in a dark place…

Sometimes I think Samara had to be in the dark place. We found out that we're not suppose to help her. But why didn't we know then? 

__

What about the person we show it to? What happens to them?

I'm not sure about that. To lift the curse of the tape, you have to make a copy and show it to someone else within a week. I told the person to do the same. But he thought I was crazy. I'm not sure if he's still alive. Probably not. But I hope he had made a copy and shown it to someone. 

__

Before you die, you see the ring…

That's what Samara saw before she died. The never ending ring of death…

__

Everyone Will Suffer…

All the suffering that a little girl had to endure, the pain, the fact that she can't stop. That girl, with long jet-black hair, her pure white dress, and her eyes, icy cold blue…

Samara Morgan…


End file.
